The Birds And The Bees
by LadiiAJ95
Summary: Byakuya feels it is time for Rukia to know how to protect her "abstanance" and when he says protect he means with the "Protect Your Abstanance 9000".


**Hello guys, this story is inspired by the story called The Talk written by Kari Izumi. I hope you enjoy, please review.**

Byakuya paced slowly in his room wondering how he should approach this type of subject. It wasnt his forte, he could easily kill hundreds of hollows, complete diffrent missions and fill out loads of paperwork,but this, this was almost as bad as dealing with Yachiru.

He paced even faster avoiding his brass desk with lots of books and papers scatterd across the top. He had no idea how to talk to Rukia about protecting her "abstanance".

He figured out that she was dating his leiutenant a few weeks ago and he didnt take it lightly.

(A few weeks ago)

"Renji it seems as though your are dating my sister correct?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"yes captain I am and I assure you that I will- Renji began but was cut off.

"Listen carefully Renji, if you hurt my sister in any way, shape or form I will personally give you the honor of being disposed of by my blade, understand?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"I understand captain" Renji said nervously

"and if you dont keep that thing in your pants I will have to dispose of that as well" Byakuya added.

"y-yes captain" Renji responded.

(present day)

Even though he gave Renji warnings they could always fool around when he was on missions or at captain meetings. So Byakuya concluded that the only way to make sure no sexual activity was going on is to talk to Rukia about the matter.

"nii-sama, you called me" Rukia said entering his room.

"yes Rukia take a seat" Bykauya orderd.

Byakuya still didnt know how to go about this, so he took the books and papers off of his desk and placed them in front of her.

"Rukia, since you are dating now we must have a serious disscussion" Byakuya said taking his seat in front of her.

"of course nii-sama, I am very grateful that you accepten me and Renji's relationship" Rukia said taking a look at the books and papers that were placed in front of her.

"wh-what is this?" Rukia asked puzzled.

Rukia read the titles of the books aloud

"Why not to be sexualy active"

"Sex: and why its never to be done"

"protect your absanance 101"

"Why sex isnt fun...EVER"

"Intercourse isnt for you"

"the reason why to wait (to be sexualy active).

Rukia was baffled. "n-nii-sama what is this?" Rukia almost shouted.

"These are documents that you should read, they tell you all about what to expect in Intercourse and why you shouldnt participate in it" He answerd calmly.

"nii-sama, me and Renji are a couple now, touching is allowed" Rukia insisted.

"Rukia you are too young to be partcicpating in such things, you must protect your body" Byakuya replied.

"nii-sama! this is insane" Rukia said pushing the books aside.

"I will be safe I promise" Rukia reassured him. "we will use a type of human protection called condoms" Rukia said.

"Rukia do you even know what intercourse is?" he said.

"It is when you are willing to give a part of yourself to somone else that you can never get back, I just want to make sure you dont regret it." He said in a slightly caring voice.

"nii-sama" Rukia said a little touched at what she said.

"so here" he snapped a bracelet around her wrist.

"what is this?" Rukia questioned.

"This is the abstanance protecter 9000, developed by captain Kurostuchi. Whenever somone touches you in innapropriate places it will drain all of the persons reiatsu and leave them unconcious" Byakuya explained.

"NII-SAMA!! I CANT BELIVE YOU PUT THIS ON ME!!" Rukia yelled.

"It is for your own good, and read up" He said pushing the books twards Rukia.

"nii-sama! this isnt fair, I know you have had your fare share of innapropriate moments" Rukia said.

"Rukia, stop being difficult and just accept the fact that you now have to wait" Byakuya said with a tiny smirk.

(Later that night in Renji's room)

"Finally! we got it off" Rukia said happily as she dropped the bracelet on the floor.

"yeah, I can belive my captain would actually put that on you" Renji replied.

Rukia got closer to him. "yeah I know, so are we gonna- Rukia didnt even finish her sentance as Renji claimed her lips.

(outside the door)

Byakuya stood outside the door silently. _what I didint mention to Rukia was that if you happen to break the bracelet it contacts me automatically_ Byakuya thought.

_Ohhh well I warned him_. Byakuya unsheathed senbonzakura and slashed open the door.

"n-nii-sama" Rukia said covering herself with a blanket.

"uhhh c-captain" Renji stutterd.

"Renji do you remember what I told you?" Byakuya asked examining his sword.

Renji gulped. "Captain dont do this" Renji backed up.

"I told you that if you couldnt keep that in your pants...I would dispose of it" Byakuya stepped closer.

Byakuya cornerd him and snapped somthing on his wrist.

"whats this?" Renji asked puzzled.

"That is the "Dont Touch My Sister" bracelet.

"what happens if I take it off?" Renji questioned examining the bracelet.

"well, lets just say.....you will have a hard time making babies"

**Well how did you guys like it? I had lots of fun making it : D **


End file.
